


Multi-Player

by purpleeyestelllies



Series: Best of Collection [37]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, Barebacking, Bottom Niall, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Gay Sex, Improvised Sex Toys, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Power Play, Sex Toys, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Harry, Top Liam, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall wants attention, but he goes too far and his boyfriends end up giving him plenty of attention for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Multi-Player

**Author's Note:**

> This is filthy and I'm #sorrynotsorry
> 
> Another shot for my Best of Collection, newly-beta'd and tagged separately for easy reading!
> 
> Thanks for betaing, JoMouse! xoxo
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

“Your right. Drop a grenade,” Liam ordered Harry.

Harry snatched a grenade from his digital pants and threw it into the corner full of zombies before running down the hall into the wide open office of broken windows and scattered paperwork. After a few seconds they heard the explosion and the gurgling of bloody cries from the undead mass.

Niall sat on the couch between his two boyfriends, watching the horror with wide, frightened eyes. He never played these games, but when his boys did, he loved how worked up they got. Adrenaline pumping, testosterone high. It always led to activities Niall was much fonder of. All he had to do was work a little magic.

"Li, I'm going up. Watch my back." Harry ascended the stairs, Liam close behind, as they took another floor of the building.

Niall turned his head to watch Harry's biceps flex from pushing buttons. He licked his lips at the gentle wave of skin moving over them, clenching then relaxing. Niall reached a hand out and trailed his fingers over the tan skin. Harry barely noticed, except a quick smile sent Niall's way before turning back to the game. Niall huffed and turned to Liam, who was equally as engrossed in the game. The blond put a hand on Liam's leg and slowly made his way up his jean-clad thigh. Liam turned his leg out towards Niall's hold, but didn't look at him.

Niall knew they were ignoring him on purpose because it always got him hard. He pouted and sat back on the couch with his arms crossed over his chest. Niall needed them to pay attention. That's why he had two boyfriends instead of one. So he always got the attention he needed.

But right now he wasn't getting any. And he wanted it. He slipped his hand down his stomach and into his joggers, palming himself for his boys. He swore he could feel eyes on him, spurring him on, but, when he looked up at Harry, he was fully concentrated on the game, then to Liam, who looked calm as ever with his eyes on the screen.

Niall worked harder, wrapping his fingers around himself and gasping at the touch. He was twitching in his hand, but getting nowhere with the two boys. Niall set his jaw and stood up, walking over and pressing the power button on the gaming system before turning and crossing his arms over his chest with a petulant frown.

"I'm hard here," he whined.

"And in serious trouble," Liam growled. "We were in the middle of something."

"And that was incredibly rude," Harry chimed in, setting his controller down.

Niall balled his pale hands into fists by his side. "What's rude is that neither of my boyfriend’s give a fuck about me."

The two larger boys laughed. "You thought we didn't notice?" Liam asked.

Harry raised a brow. "Of course, we could hear you moaning like a little slut between us. Touching yourself like a thirteen-year-old."

Niall's eyes dropped to the floor. "You were ignoring me."

He heard a coo and then felt Harry's hands on his thin hips. "Only because you know you love it when you have to work for it." Niall couldn't pretend to disagree, especially when he arched into Harry's hands at his words. "You were just about to break me, sprawled out like that, working yourself over like Li and I weren't even there." His voice got lower the more he thought about it. Niall was sure Harry was going to kiss him. But when he tilted his chin up to meet him, Harry stepped back and dropped his hands. "Then you went and turned our game off, baby. And acting like a child isn't the way to get what you want." He went and sat back beside Liam. "Now you've earned yourself a punishment."

Liam lit up at that, always the one for a punishment. "Very bad, Niall."

Niall started shifting nervously, digging his toes in the carpet. "I'm sorry."

"Not yet, but you will be." Liam's eyes sparkled. Niall whimpered with the implication. Liam got up and went to Niall, taking his hand and kissing the back of it. "I will ruin you," he said sweetly, making Niall's mouth fall open in silent shock. He pulled him, Harry trailing behind, to their bedroom. Liam came flush to Niall's back before bending him over the edge of the bed. "Behave and I'll fuck you. Misbehave and I'll leave you like this, hard and alone. Really impress me and Harry will fuck you, too."

"Yes, Daddy."

Liam hummed in approval. "That's right, baby." Then Liam had his hands under Niall and was stripping him of his bottoms, pulling them to his ankles and leaving the boy's lower half bare. "Spread your legs," Liam instructed with a tap to his thigh.

Niall kicked his clothes off, then his shirt, and settled on the bed, legs spread and toes curling into the carpet. His ass was lifted with the position and Harry and Liam had a great view of his soft, clenched hole. Harry reached out and rubbed his dry thumb all the way up and down his crack, digging into his rim on the way. Niall arched into the touch, lifting on his toes for more.

Liam sighed and gave him a sharp spank on his right cheek. "Behave, Niall. At this rate you're not getting either of us."

"I'm sorry," he began instantly. "I'm sorry."

"Look how pretty he is, Liam. I could look at him all day. Just keep him like this," Harry pulled Niall's prick from between the bed and his stomach to between his legs so they could see him, "not even touch him."

Niall whined softly, not liking that idea. Liam massaged the same cheek he just hit in his big hand. "I know what you mean. He's the prettiest fuck boy around." Niall smushed his face further into the bed, muffling his whimpers.

"Can we do the punishment now? I'd like to fuck him."

"Only if he's good."

Harry made an agreeing sound and patted Niall's ass. "Be good, then. That ass is mine." Niall was dizzy with his boyfriends hovering over him, talking about him like he was their toy. Which he would be if he had any say.

Their body heat was gone for a moment and Niall had to literally claw the duvet so he didn't squirm and call out for them. But he was rewarded when Liam touched him again, this time with the cool leather end of a riding crop, trailing it down his back and over the curve of his ass. "That's a good boy. So patient."

The first swat was quick and surprising, pulling a squeak from Niall, then a silted, "One, Daddy."

"Yes, baby," Liam praised and pressed his thumb over the bottom on Niall's spine. "I didn't even have to remind you."

"Thank you, Daddy," Niall replied, trying his best to please so he could have both his boys.

The next swat of the crop was just as unexpected and more painful. Niall's cock twitched against the edge of the bed. "Two, Daddy."

Three more swats and Niall was panting, eyes teary. "Haz?"

"Hmm?" Harry sounded dazed and a little stunned, even though they'd done this countless times before.

"Open him up."

"Thank God," he groaned.

Liam chuckled, "Don't push it in just yet, Haz. Just a couple fingers. Get him squirming."

Niall squeezed his eyes tight. Harry grabbed the lube from the dresser and straddled Niall's back, facing Liam. Harry kept most of his weight on Niall, knowing he liked the feeling of being pinned down. He slicked up two fingers and ran his fingers from the dip in Niall's back, over the curve of his smooth bum, between his cheeks. Liam put his hands on Niall's cheeks and spread them for Harry so he could watch him work.

Harry circled the pad of his middle finger around his ring before pushing in smoothly to the third knuckle. Niall made a noise in the back of his throat but kept mostly still. "Good boy," Harry praised. He knew his fingers were long, and he knew Niall must feel stuffed already without being allowed to adjust. Regardless, Harry only waited a moment before playing the second finger at his hole. Niall clenched around Harry's fingers at the feeling before the taller boy reached a finger down and massaged down Niall's perineum, the blond relaxing instantly.

Liam watched his boy's hole go from puckered and suffocating, then unclenching, and allowing Harry to slip his second wet finger inside with little resistance. Liam was so proud. With two fingers buried to the hilt, his cold rings pressing against Niall's heated entrance, he gave Harry the go ahead. Niall gasped and arched when Harry opened his fingers inside the boy, scissoring him wide. Liam gripped his cheeks to keep him in place while Harry's fingers disappeared again and again.

Niall's head was moving gently with the rhythm of Harry's fingers, feeling them throughout his entire body. Just as Niall got relaxed into it, Harry pulled them out and gave one sharp yank to Niall's sac before sitting back and saying, "Good?"

Niall knew the question wasn't for him, but for Liam, to assess him. So he lifted his ass more off the bed, giving Liam the best view. Liam made an appreciative sound before sliding his fingers idly over his finger-fucked hole. "Perfect. Come here so you can see."

Harry hopped off, Niall missing the weight even before he left, to stand beside Liam. Liam handed Harry the crop and said, "He has five more coming to him for his behavior earlier."

Harry nodded and gripped the long, rounded handle just tight enough. It always felt good in his hand, making him hot knowing how hot it made Niall. He flicked the crop, not totally following through on the first swing. Niall still flinched, ass clenching. "He's so red."

"Because his skin's so white it always looks so bright on him."

"Beautiful," Harry whispered in awe. Liam nodded in agreement and backed up a step so Harry could have room to work. The second swat was harder and left a darker imprint, much to Harry's delight. Niall rose up on his toes with the sting, knees falling in towards each other, but his mouth stayed shut. Another swat, Niall twitched. The fourth, his shoulders pulled off the bed.

The final hit was long awaited and the hardest yet. Niall bit his lip harshly to keep his moan from radiating into the warm room, but his body was practically off the bed, arched so high that only his face was still pressed to the duvet. Then Liam's hand was on the sensitive skin and Niall hissed. "Very good, baby. Took your punishment like a champ."

Finally, Liam was going to fuck him, and Niall relaxed under the touch. But he was shocked a moment later when what entered him wasn't warm and human, but thinner than Liam and cooler. He realized after a few mind-boggling moments that it was the long handle of the riding crop. God, what he must look like right now. Ass bright red, body shiny with sweat, hole full of the leather sex tool.

Liam had a hold on the stem and was turning the handle inside Niall slowly. Niall did moan then, hoping this wasn't a part of his punishment so he could use his voice. Liam just hummed and slapped Niall's red cheek playfully, it bouncing against the toy inside him. Harry groaned from somewhere behind him and Niall suddenly realized how little contact he had with both his boyfriends.

"Please," Niall started.

"What, baby? You don't like it?"

Like it? The spanking, or the fleeting touches, or the thing inside him. He liked all of it so he wasn't sure what he meant. "I like it," Niall confirmed airily. "Need Haz to touch me."

" _Hmm_ , baby boy, of course," Harry assured and knelt in front of the bed between Niall's legs, under the crop. He nodded to Liam, who started moving the handle in and out of Niall while Harry dove in and licked up the underside of Niall's cock pressed to the bottom side of the bed. Niall arched into it and whined for more. Harry nosed at his balls before sucking one, then both, into his mouth and rolling them over his tongue. His hand **s**  were rubbing along Niall's flexed thighs, fingers dipping into the muscle there. Niall was moaning into the sheets, releasing Harry's name like a mantra.

Liam tilted the riding crop and pushed it in deeper, brushing over where he knew would make Niall scream. And scream he did. A high-pitched, needy sound that sounded vaguely like Liam's name. Then Niall was riding the riding crop, pushing his hips back and swallowing it over and over. Liam tapped Harry's shoulder to get him to sit back and watch. Niall only got more desperate when Harry's mouth left, body rocking back on the toy wildly.

"God," Harry breathed and rubbed circles into Niall's skin. Niall circled his hips, trying to get friction on his cock then sitting back on the handle. He kept the pattern going until his stomach was tight.

"I need-please, Daddy."

"What, baby?" Liam smirked.

"Can I come, please," he rushed out.

Liam looked down at Harry, who looked up. Harry nodded easily, making Liam smile. "Okay, baby," Niall's breath caught, but Liam hurried on. "But…” Niall whimpered at the word. "You can come now, but if you do then you have to take us both together and come again."

Niall was already dripping steadily, a hair's breadth from bursting, so he nodded eagerly. "Yes."

Harry kissed his burning ass cheek, making him whimper. "Come on, baby."

Niall sucked the handle in deep, his mouth fell open and his cock spurt onto the bedding, cum dripping down the edge. Harry surged forward and caught the last bit on his tongue, sucking tightly on Niall's tip under him to pull the last of his orgasm from him. Niall writhed and twitched on the bed before going limp. Liam pulled the crop from his hole, watching as the ring molded around it until it was gone and Niall was left open and empty.

"Can't wait to get in there," Liam spoke softly. "You're gonna feel so good."

Harry stood up and kissed Liam so he could taste Niall on his tongue. Liam moaned and licked into his mouth, hand gripping the back of Harry's neck, swirling Niall's cum between their lips before taking it and swallowing, leaving Harry dazed. He pecked the green-eyed boy's cheek and turned to Niall who was still panting, bent in half over the bed. "Harry, go sit at the top of the bed."

Harry scampered off, disrobing as he went, and settled into the pillows, legs open and cock standing proud with a wide smile. Liam rolled his eyes fondly at their resident exhibitionist and friendly neighborhood nudist. "Let's get Niall on that lovely cock of yours."

Niall groaned at his name, stirring lazily. Liam wrapped a strong arm around his waist and scooted him up the bed enough for Harry to reach him and pull Niall's lax body to him. "Hi, Nialler," he whispered into his sweaty hair.

Niall nuzzled towards him, searching for his lips. When he found them, and Harry kissed him, he hummed happily and straddled Harry's lap. "Inside," was all he got out through their lip lock.

Harry groaned at his boyfriend's neediness. He nodded over Niall's shoulder. "Grab the lube and slick me up."

Niall kissed Harry hard with joy, trying to feel around behind him for the lube. When he couldn't find it he whined into Harry's mouth. A moment later the lube was placed in his hand and he broke apart to find Liam looking down on him adoringly, a smirk on his lips. Niall smiled thankfully at him and turned back to Harry before drizzling the wet substance over Harry and his own hand. He wrapped his hand around Harry's shaft and tugged on him, pulling a bead of precome from the tip.

Harry moaned, low in his throat, sending a shiver through his smaller boyfriend. He didn't want to wait anymore, so Niall lifted up and sank down on Harry little by little, but in his impatience, Harry yanked Niall down by his hips as he pushed up the last few inches into him. Niall screamed out, then fell onto Harry's chest, grabbing at his skin for relief.

"Har-Harry," he begged.

"I know, baby. Stretched so tight around me." He accentuated the statement with a thrust. Niall whimpered and clenched hard. Harry groaned and wrapped his arms around Niall's torso, digging his fingers into the soft muscles of his back.

Niall kissed Harry's jaw with wet kisses, breath warming Harry's skin. "Move, please."

Harry delivered one soft kiss to Niall's cheek before pulling out and back in with a sharp snap. Niall cried a needy sound into Harry's neck. Harry thrust up into Niall's body rapidly, the slap of skin on skin resounding in the air. Niall's ass was still so sore, the pain fighting with the pleasure, a whirlwind in his mind.

Niall felt the bed dip and then hands were stilling the two and making Harry groan in desperation. "Li," he pleaded.

Liam laid over the two, kissing down Niall's back and rubbing a gentle hand along Harry's forearm wrapped around Niall. "Can you share, Hazza?"

Harry rolled his hips and nodded, feeling Liam's sac against his. "Yes, sir."

Liam kissed his arm to show his approval and grabbed the lube before slicking up two fingers. He pressed the tips to Niall's entrance, playing with the engorged ring of muscle. "You can take both can't you, baby?"

Niall wasn't sure if he could, but if Liam wanted him to, then he would. So he nodded and spread his knees for Liam to have better access. "Yes, Daddy."

"Good boy." He pushed the tips of both fingers into Niall's tight body, watching as his hole opened to let him in, molding to his fingers. Harry let his head fall to the bed and moaned, enjoying the new tightness. Liam slipped his fingers in to the second knuckle and pulled up on Niall's rim, leaving a small space for him to nudge in. Liam actually doubted for a moment if this would work, but then Niall was rocking back on his fingers and Liam knew his boy could take it.

He lined up his head with Niall's entrance and drilled into the little space he'd created with his fingers. Niall dug his short nails into Harry's shoulders while Harry kissed all along his neck whispering, "Relax, baby. We'll make you feel so good."

Liam waited a minute while Niall's body adjusted to the intrusion before sliding his fingers out the same time he slid in further. Niall bit down on Harry's neck to muffle his scream, then releasing and panting, "Jesus- fuck, Li. You're so big."

Liam just chuckled and pressed the two wet fingers on either side of where the two of them were sheathed inside their boyfriend. "You're just so little."

"'M not little," he huffed.

Harry soothed Niall, rubbing a hand up and down his spine. "You are little. Our little boy. And we love you for it."

Niall wanted to argue again, but how could he disagree with that? So, instead, he just kissed Harry and added, "Can you fuck your little boy now, please?"

"So insistent, yet so polite," Liam mused as he started shifting inside Niall.

Niall moaned easily and nodded. "I'm good for you."

"Absolutely are, baby," Harry reminded him. "Go on, Li. I know you want to." God, did he want to. Liam took hold of Niall's hips and pulled out halfway before pushing back in. Niall practically melted between them. Harry was giddy seeing Niall so open and willing. "Harder, Liam. He needs it."

Liam answered that request easily enough, starting up a harsh pace that had Niall twitching and Harry moaning. Soon Harry joined in and they pushed in and out of Niall in opposite rhythm, so someone was always pressing into his little bundle, and every couple of seconds the widest part of them both would stretch Niall open.

The friction and the heat had all three riding the fine line of their climax, and when Niall lifted up on his forearms, he pushed his boys in deeper and came between his and Harry's stomachs. Niall ducked down and took Harry's nipple in his mouth, sucking the nub between his teeth. Harry yanked on Niall's hair and shot inside him with a moan.

Liam sat up, put both hands on the dip of Niall's lower back before rocketing into him full force, chasing his orgasm. Niall was sensitive, and Harry was still twitching inside him, but he wouldn't give this up for the world. Liam pulled out at the last second and splattered Niall's ass with white streaks. Niall whimpered from the sudden loss, and then again when Harry pulled out. He slipped off Harry's body and fell on the bed next to his curly-headed boy, and tried to get his brain to form real thoughts past _fuckfuckfuck_. When Liam laid down on his other side and rubbed lazy fingers over Niall's heaving stomach, he hummed and curled into him.

"Thank you," Niall sighed.

"You don't have to thank me for loving you, babe."

"I know but I will anyway."

Harry laid himself over Niall's back. "We should thank you for that." Niall just smiled and hid his face in Liam's chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up! [Tumblr](http://purpleeyestelllies.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/1_5DirectionSec)


End file.
